Choices of the Swan Heart
by tvfan83
Summary: When newcomer Alex arrives in Storybrooke everything Emma thought she knew about the town will be forever changed. When a new enemy, with a familiar face, follows Alex to town the two women will have to work together to save someone they both love.
1. The Stranger

CHOICES OF THE SWAN HEART

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. That right goes to the awesome Adam and Eddie along with ABC. Will determine if I should continue this story based on reviews. If you want more then let me know and constructive criticism is welcomed as well.

CHAPTER 1: THE STRANGER

A woman arrived in town late last night and Henry was a little more than curious especially given that the only town newbie he could remember was Emma. The stranger was sitting alone in a booth across the diner from where he sat with Emma and Mary Margaret, but he couldn't stop stealing glances her way.

"Kid, it's not polite to stare." Emma scolded him.

"I'm telling you she's important. I don't know how, but I know she is." Henry was determined to find out more about this stranger.

"What makes you think that?" Mary Margaret quizzed him.

"She just appeared in town. No one knows who she is, not even my mom and that's unheard of. So she has to be important."

Emma steals a glance across the room and secures her first good look at the woman and there is an odd familiarity about her that she couldn't place. She shakes away the chill that passes through her and turns her attention back to her breakfast companions. Just then Ruby arrived with a tray of four hot chocolates with a healthy topping of cinnamon on all of them. That temporarily took Henry's attention away from the stranger as he sipped at his mug. Emma warmed her hands on her mug and then noticed the fourth mug on the tray.

"Hey Ruby, we only ordered three hot chocolates."

"I know, the new girl ordered this one. I will never understand this whole cinnamon on hot chocolate thing." Ruby replied before taking the tray and delivering the mug to the mystery woman.

Emma and Mary Margaret exchanged bewildered looks. It had only been a few days since Emma dropped the bombshell on Mary Margaret that Henry thought they were mother and daughter. That had certainly been an awkward conversation, but it had definitely brought them closer together. Now they shared an identical look on their faces as they each began to calculate all of the odd coincidences. Surely cinnamon lovers can't be that rare, could they?

The specific hot chocolate order of the stranger wasn't lost on Henry and his imagination was working in full force now. There were only four people in Storybrooke that liked cinnamon on their hot chocolate and they were all related to him.

"Come on, you can't tell me that's not weird," Henry protested.

"Henry, a lot of people like cinnamon. It doesn't mean anything." Emma replied with a slight waiver in her confidence.

"Really? Can you think of anyone not related to us that likes cinnamon in their hot chocolate?" Henry challenged his real mom with a stubbornness that mirrored her own.

Emma thought long and hard, but she had to admit that in all her travels she'd never come across another hot chocolate and cinnamon lover. She frowned and turned to Mary Margaret for some back up, but all she got in return was a shrug.

"Okay kid, point made, but it doesn't mean anything."

"May I suggest that instead of speculating we just introduce ourselves to her?" Mary Margaret suggested and couldn't help but laugh at the "why didn't we think of that" look she got from her companions.

Henry turned to his real mom. "You're the Sheriff now, it's like your duty to go welcome her to town."

"How'd I get nominated for this?" Emma protested.

"Simple math, you're outnumbered." Mary Margaret laughed again.

"Not funny," Emma grumbled.

"Go, come on, we have to know why she's here." Henry was growing more insistent and determined by the minute.

"Fine," Emma grumbled and made her way over to the strangers table. The stranger didn't give Emma a chance to have to figure out how to awkwardly introduce herself. She simply motioned to the seat across the table.

"Please, Sheriff Swan, have a seat."

Emma paused for a moment before taking the seat. "How'd you know who I was?"

The stranger pointed at Emma's badge. "Kind of a giveaway."

"Well you know who I am…"

"You can call me Alex."

"Okay, let's try this, let me start and finish my thoughts before responding."

"I'll keep that in mind Sheriff. Now, what can I do for you?"

Alex sat back in her chair and sipped on her hot chocolate.

"What makes you think you can do anything for me?"

"Well you, Ms. Blanchard and young Henry have been watching me since I came in. Either you want something, want to know something, or are a strange gang of stalkers. My money is on one of the first two," Alex responded with confidence.

Emma was taken aback by this woman. She reminded Emma so much of herself that it was scary, but she wasn't going to let Alex know she was getting to her.

"I get how you knew who I was, but how do you know them?" Emma couldn't deny that she had become very protective of her friend and son and she didn't like a complete stranger knowing anything about them.

"It's a small town Sheriff. All you have to do is sit here for ten minutes and you can hear a little gossip about everyone."

Emma watched Alex closely and she finally figured out what wasn't sitting right. This woman wasn't what she seemed. She leaned across the table and made eye contact with Alex.

"What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something? You've known me for all of two minutes." Alex replied with that confident tone again and it was starting to annoy Emma.

"Call it my superpower, I can always tell when someone is lying and you are most certainly lying about something. Better you just tell me now, because I will figure it out."

"Wow, Sheriff, I've been in town for less than twelve hours and you already think you have me figured out. Trust me you're not ready to know the truth." Alex's tone had changed and that had Emma even more curious. She didn't like the ominous tone to her voice that came with that last sentence.

"What truth would that be?" Emma inquired.

Alex smiled before standing and pulling on her jacket.

"Watch yourself. Burning those final pages won't protect your secret from her for long," Alex replied cryptically.

Alex turned and started to walk away, but Emma quickly shook off the shock and jumped to her feet. Only three people were in the room during the burning and even if she was still skeptical about this whole fairytale thing she didn't like the idea of a complete stranger knowing about the pages. She grabbed Alex's arm before she made it to the door.

"How'd you know about that?"

Alex pulled her arm free and stepped closer to Emma.

"There are things you aren't ready to know yet. For now, just know I'm not your enemy." Alex took Emma's hand and slid something into it. "Good day Sheriff Swan."

With that Alex turned and disappeared out the door. In her wake she left a stunned Emma staring at the door. Emma finally opened her hand and looked down to see a shocking sight. In her hand was an aged pendant with a swan crafted into it, but it wasn't just any pendant, it was hers. Her hand immediately went to her neck and she confirmed its place still around her neck. If it was just any pendant it wouldn't have been surprising, but Emma's had been specially crafted to her specifications and paid for with the money from her first successful capture of a bail jumper.

Forgetting Henry and Mary Margaret were waiting for her to return to their table she took off out the door and ran to the street. She looked every direction but couldn't find Alex. Her fist closed around the pendant again.

"Wherever you go I will find you," Emma declared.


	2. Familiar Face

CHOICES OF THE SWAN HEART

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. That right goes to the awesome Adam and Eddie along with ABC. Will determine if I should continue this story based on reviews. If you want more then let me know and constructive criticism is welcomed as well.

CHAPTER 2: FAMILIAR FACE

Emma returned to the diner and slid back into the booth across from Mary Margaret and Henry.

"Well?" Henry couldn't wait to hear what happened.

Mary Margaret immediately honed in on the distress in Emma's eyes and her tightly balled fist. She reached across the table and put her hand over Emma's. "What's wrong?"

Emma hesitated then opened her hand and showed the pendant to her.

"She slipped this to me." Emma leaned back in the booth and rubbed her temples. The encounter with Alex left her with all kinds of questions and no answers and that had given her an unwelcomed headache.

Mary Margaret took it from the palm of Emma's hand and looked over it, with Henry leaning over her to get a look at it too. It took a moment but the familiarity of it dawned on her and she pointed to Emma's neck.

"This is just like yours."

"It's not just like mine, it is mine."

"How is that possible since you're wearing yours?" Mary Margaret was now just as confused as Emma.

"Maybe it's just one that looks like yours," Henry chimed in.

Emma took it from them and flipped it over on the table. She then removed her pendant and placed it next to Alex's. On the back of both pendants were the engraved initials of ES and the date 5/30/2001, but on the back of Alex's was the additional date of 8/8/2016.

"Mine was custom made, paid for with the money I made from my first bounty capture," Emma informed them.

Henry ran his fingers over the date. "That's my birthday."

Emma nodded in confirmation. "I wanted to be able to carry a little something of you with me. I figured if I had nothing else no one could ever take that day from me."

It was a rare moment for Emma to talk about that day and she had to swallow hard to push back the lump that had formed in her throat. Henry saw this and slid under the table and came up beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. Emma returned his hug and after a moment he settled beside her and Emma had her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Mary Margaret found the sight before her to be incredibly heartwarming. She finally noticed the extra date and ran her fingers over it. "If the first date is Henry's birth then what is this future date significant of?"

"I don't know. It has to be a duplicate, that's the only possibility. Thing is the guy who made mine is about six feet under, so I doubt he's behind this. Even if he did duplicate it, for whatever reason, then why would someone want it with my initials and a date significant to me? I have to find Alex and get some answers out of her," Emma stated.

Ruby came over and dropped of their check on the table.

"You looking for the new chick?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, do you know where I can find her?" Emma perked up at the possibility of a lead.

"Sheriff, no disrespect to your detective skills, but there is only one place in town for boarders. She checked into the B and B last night. Actually she requested the same room you had when you were staying with us," Ruby informed Emma.

"Thanks Ruby, that's helpful."

Ruby nodded and moved onto the next table of patrons.

Emma slipped her pendant back on and slid Alex's pendant into her pocket. She then grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. "Mary Margaret I need you to take Henry back to the house while I go check this out."

"Not a problem."

"No, we should go with you in case you need backup," Henry protested.

"Henry, don't argue with me. I need you to do as I say and go with Mary Margaret. Once I make sure Alex isn't a threat I'll come and take you back home," Emma stated in a firm tone.

"But my mom won't be home until five and it's only nine," Henry whined.

"Exactly why I'm not having Mary Margaret take you to your home. You'll be safe with her at our house and I need to know you're both safe while I take care of this. Now please stop arguing."

Henry frowned then sighed, "Fine, just be careful."

Emma kissed the top of his head then ruffled his hair. "I will kid."

Emma started to walk away then Mary Margaret grabbed her arm. "Be careful Emma."

She nodded and headed out the door.

When Emma arrived at the Bed and Breakfast she immediately heard the commotion of a fight. Without hesitation she took off running inside.

"Sheriff Swan! What good is it to have a sheriff that the dispatcher can't reach!" Granny was yelling at her and flailing her arms around with the phone cord tangling around her arm.

Emma brushed past Granny without so much as an acknowledgement. She didn't have time to deal with Granny while it sounded like World War Three was breaking out upstairs. As she cleared the top of the stairs she pulled her gun and moved on the room. Before she could make it to the door Alex was thrown through the door and landed just feet from Emma in the hall. A masked man emerged from the room and his attack paused when he saw Emma. They made eye contact and for a brief moment Emma felt like she knew this attacker. Just as quickly as the moment began it ended.

"Police! Put your hands up!" Emma ordered with her gun trained on him.

For the briefest moment his eyes seemed conflicted then he charged Emma with a bloody knife in hand. Something entirely primal caused Emma to freeze and not pull the trigger, in all of her years of bounty hunting she'd never frozen during a fight. Before she had time to react he was propelling the knife towards her. Just as it was about to make contact with her Alex stepped between them and tried to deflect the knife. They struggled with the knife, but Alex had the disadvantage and ended up with her head being slammed into the wall.

Alex crumbled to the ground and didn't move as blood began oozing down the side of her face. Emma shook off the shock and took aim at the attacker. "Get away from her! Last warning! Put your hands up or I will shoot!" Emma screamed at the man.

"You won't shoot," the attacker challenged.

"Don't tempt me creep," Emma responded with a growl.

"I don't have to tempt you. I know as a fact you wouldn't kill me."

The man removed his mask and Emma was confronted by a face she was very familiar with. Suddenly her inability to fire on this man made sense.

"No…this isn't possible," Emma gasped.


	3. Familiarity

CHOICES OF THE SWAN HEART

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. That right goes to the awesome Adam and Eddie along with ABC. Will determine if I should continue this story based on reviews. If you want more then let me know and constructive criticism is welcomed as well.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep them coming and I'll keep creating new chapters to this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I promise more things will start being revealed in upcoming chapters.

CHAPTER 3: FAMILIARITY

"Henry?" Emma gasped as she stared at an older version of the boy she had just left. She did a quick assessment and deduced that this Henry had to be in his early to mid thirties. Despite seeing him with her own eyes she just couldn't allow herself to believe it. What was this, some kind of time travel or a really bad nightmare?

"Hello mother," Henry replied with a smirk that screamed of pure evil. He twirled the knife around in his hands as if it weren't a deadly weapon.

"You can't be…you can't be Henry…this isn't possible"

"Oh but I am and it is very possible," Henry stated. "I'd say the shock will wear off, but I don't plan on leaving you alive that long."

"What happened to you?" Emma fought ever maternal instinct she'd developed since her Henry found her and she kept her gun trained on the Henry before her.

"I grew up and was released from the poisonous thoughts you brought into my life." Henry casually crossed his arms over his chest. "It's amazing how much clearer I see things now than I did when I was a kid. You're such a disgrace to your royal blood. Good thing I'm here to set things right and protect the people of Storybrooke from the poison the young me has introduced into their lives."

Emma didn't know what happened to this version of Henry, but he wasn't the man she was going to let her son become. She steadied herself and squared her shoulders before bringing her finger to rest over the trigger of her gun. "One final warning put that knife down or I will shoot," Emma replied calmly.

Henry extended his hands away from his body. "Go ahead, mother, let's see if you have the nerve to shoot your own son."

"You're not my son," Emma retorted. "I don't know how you're here, but I can promise you that my Henry will not turn out like you."

"Oh but he will. The man that I am is the man your Henry will become. In fact I'm going to do myself a great big favor and change history a little in my favor." He appeared to be about to drop the knife, but instead he threw the knife at Emma with all his force. As he released the knife Emma pulled back on the trigger and her bullet and his knife crossed paths on their journey to spill familial blood. Before the knife could make it to Emma someone ran up behind her and tackled her to the ground. Both Emma and her mysterious cloaked savior landed on the ground beside the still unconscious Alex as the knife imbedded itself in the wall right behind where Emma had just been standing. As Emma picked herself up off the ground she saw Henry on one knee grasping at his bleeding shoulder. They locked eyes again and for just a brief moment the darkness consuming his normally bright blue eyes seemed to dim only to return a split second later.

"This isn't over. Next time we meet it will end with your last breath," Henry growled at Emma and scrambled to his feet. He turned and ran towards the second story hall window before Emma could stop him. She watched as he dove through the window and before Emma could make it to the window he was long gone.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked herself before turning back to the second cloaked man to enter her life in less than fifteen minutes. At least this one hadn't tried to kill her which seemed like a reassuring sign. She was a little stunned to see him cradling Alex in his arms and trying to tend to her injuries. Emma took a deep breath and took up a spot to the other side of Alex.

"We need to call for an ambulance," Emma stated as she reached for her phone. It didn't stay in her hand long as the man quickly swiped it from her.

"No," The cloaked man stated. "You can't take her to a hospital."

There was something very familiar about his voice, but she couldn't quite place it. She made mental notes to start paying better attention to the people she encountered. She would have to play "who the hell are you" once she got Alex attended to.

"In case you haven't noticed she is unconscious with an open head wound and other obvious lacerations. I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure this type of injury warrants medical attention," Emma stated in a matter of fact tone.

"That we agree on, but I know someone who can help her. I can't risk letting you take her to a hospital."

The man moved his arms under Alex and gently lifted her into his arms. Carefully he stood up and Emma was a little stunned to observe his obvious tender way towards Alex.

"Why can't we take her to a hospital? Storybrooke has a great hospital, in fact my roommate's boyfriend is a doctor there and I'm sure he'd be happy to look at Alex." Emma wasn't really a fan of Doctor Whale and Mary Margaret being together, but she couldn't deny that he was a damn good doctor.

The man shook his head and headed towards the stairs with Alex. "No hospitals and don't be so trusting of Whale. Now get a move on it Swan Princess…" The man stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what he had just said. He turned back towards Emma and the stunned look on her face confirmed that he wasn't lucky enough for her to not hear him.

Most of the men who had come into Emma's life were quickly trained to not use pet names with her as it usually resulted in pain for them. There was only one man who had gotten away with it and only one brave enough to call her that name. Emma took cautious steps towards the man whose secret was left unprotected by virtue of having Alex in his arms. She reached over Alex and brushed back the hood from the man's face.

She took a step back as she was confronted by a face she was intimately familiar with. A face she thought she'd never see again since he was supposed to be dead.

"Josh?"


	4. Family Business

CHOICES OF THE SWAN HEART

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. That right goes to the awesome Adam and Eddie along with ABC. Will determine if I should continue this story based on reviews. If you want more then let me know and constructive criticism is welcomed as well.

CHAPTER 4: FAMILY BUSINESS

Josh stood before Emma with his perfect brown hair and piercing blue eyes and he looked exactly like he did when they last parted ways over a decade ago. Emma was beginning to think she should have stayed in bed this morning given all the craziness she had already had to deal with and things didn't look like they were going to improve anytime soon.

"Emma…" Josh began, but he had no idea what to say to make things right with her.

Emma took a deep calming breath and put the steel reinforced wall back in front of her emotions and went back into Sheriff mode. "Not the time or place, Josh. We need to get Alex help then you owe me one hell of an explanation. Take her down the back stairwell and I'll meet you outside after I deal with Granny."

Emma didn't give him a chance to say anything as she headed down the stairs. She didn't even make it to the bottom of the stairs before Granny was in her face.

"I heard a gunshot! What happened up there? Who is going to fix my inn?" Granny was yelling at Emma. Thankfully Ruby ran in and provided Emma a good escape.

"Granny, calm down or you're going to end up back in the hospital and then I'll really be stuck here forever," Ruby grumbled.

"She's right, a bit tactless, but right," Emma replied. "Right now I need to figure out what has transpired here this morning, but I give you my word that I will personally make sure any damage sustained to the inn will be repaired in a timely manner."

With that said Emma left Ruby to deal with Granny and she made a quick exit. She found Josh standing outside a black SUV.

"A black SUV, really? You're just going for all the mystery man clichés aren't you," Emma stated sarcastically.

"Well at least my vehicle is a normal size as opposed to that ancient bug you drive," Josh jabbed back. He opened the passenger side door for her and motioned her in. "We need to get moving Alex needs medical attention."

"Since we apparently can't go to the hospital where do you plan on taking her," Emma inquired as she bypassed the door he was holding for her and slid into the backseat with Alex. She couldn't leave the injured woman in the back alone and she wasn't keen on the idea of sitting next to Josh until she had some answers. Josh grumbled to himself as he closed the door he'd opened for her and went around to the driver's side.

"To your place," Josh stated as he got in and started the vehicle.

"Excuse me, my place? Oh no, I am not bringing whatever drama you're involved in to my home. I have people there that trust me to keep them safe," Emma protested as Josh started driving.

"I would never put anyone in danger intentionally. My two friends are on their way to Mary Margaret's and they will be meeting us there to tend to Alex. Then when Alex is well enough we will deal with the problem we came here to take care of and be on our way. "

"How the hell do you know where I live," Emma demanded.

"You said it best, I embraced all the mystery man clichés and have been watching you from the shadows."

"That's not at all creepy," Emma replied sarcastically.

"Come on Emma, you know me, and you know I'm not a bad guy."

"I'm not sure what I know anymore," Emma replied.

They pulled into Mary Margaret's driveway and were met by a man and woman that looked to be in their mid-twenties and had flawless features. The woman was stunning with dark hair and olive colored skin while the man had blonde hair and a very regal appearance.

Josh got out and opened the back door. The woman moved him to the side and immediately started to check Alex over without any attempt at an introduction.

"What do you think? How is she, Kate," Josh questioned with worry in his voice.

"She's seen better days," Kate replied. "I need to get her inside where I can better examine her."

Kate looked around the door at the man. "Andrew, get my med kit, I think Alex needs more care then I can administer out of a medicine cabinet." She turned to Josh next. "We need to move her now but be careful to not move her around too much until I can rule out any neck or spinal injuries."

Emma noted that Josh seemed genuinely worried about Alex and it made her wonder what their connection was. She watched Josh move Alex out of the car with every bit of tender care he'd used at the inn. Emma finally got out of the car and headed up to the front door. This was going to be fun to explain to Mary Margaret. She opened the door for Josh and he carefully carried Alex inside to the bewilderment of Henry and Mary Margaret.

"Oh…um…hello," Mary Margaret stuttered as she got up from the couch where she'd been helping Henry with his homework.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion ma'am," Josh apologized.

Mary Margaret simply nodded his direction in confusion as Henry moved to stand beside her.

Emma touched Josh's shoulder and pointed towards her room. "You can take her in there."

Josh nodded and was followed into the room by Andrew and Kate while Emma secured the front door behind them. She finally worked up the courage to turn back to face Mary Margaret.

"Emma, what's going on," Mary Margaret questioned.

"Long story short, I went to see Alex, but H…," Emma stopped herself mid sentence and looked down at Henry and was shocked at the difference between her Henry and the one that had vowed to kill her, "…some guy beat me to her. I tried to break up the fight, but dude turned on me and then Josh showed up and helped me deal with the man. He didn't want to take her to a hospital so we ended up here."

"Josh, is that the guy carrying Alex" Mary Margaret inquired.

Emma simply nodded in answer.

"Well then he must be important to," Henry chimed in.

Emma turned away from them, threw off her jacket, and leaned against the table. "He's not part of any fairytale curse, Henry, he's just a man from my past," Emma finally replied to her son.

Mary Margaret caught Emma's distress and she gently put her hand on Henry's shoulder and gave him a nudge towards the sitting room. "You need to finish up your homework Henry."

"You two just want to have grownup talk," Henry pouted.

"Indeed, but that doesn't change the fact that your homework needs to be completed before class tomorrow," Mary Margaret stated.

Henry continued to pout as he went back to his school book.

"Thanks," Emma spoke quietly to her friend.

"No problem," Mary Margaret replied softly. "Do you mind if I inquire what history you have with this Josh fellow?"

Emma was quite for a moment before turning to look at Mary Margaret. "He's my dead husband."

Mary Margaret stood there in shock for a moment before being able to formulate any words.

"Wait…what?"

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods the injured evil Henry stumbled through the woods. He paused at the entrance of a dark cave and tried to compose himself. A man dressed regally was sitting in the darkness when Henry finally went inside.<p>

"You failed to kill her, didn't you," the regal man inquired.

Henry fell to his knees and bowed his head in respect.

"I'm sorry, my king, but she had unexpected help. I will finish the job next time," Henry vowed.


End file.
